Baxter Stockman
Stockman-Fly is a supporting antagonist in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He was originally a former human TCRI inventor who became an ally of The Foot Clan in the employment of Shredder for his robotic MOUSERS's interference with their feud with the Turtles named Baxter Stockman. He is now a mutant housefly who is one of Shredder's hench-mutants. He makes his debut in the episode [[I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman|''I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman]]. Official Description ''"I m-made mutantsss until I angered Sh-shredderrrr. Now I am one. Half-man, half flyyyy, I won't ressst until I'm humannn again. April holds the key to my cure, whetherrr she wantsss to help or not! Togethher, we can be greattt!" '''- Stockman-Fly''' Origin Born in 1981 as a frail young boy being pushed around by his fellow classmates, Baxter Stockman thought of developing an incredible brilliance when he presented a plastic volcano with real lava at a science fair, which resulted with the entire school gym burning down and him getting expelled. He grew up to re-develop his brilliance by getting a job as a T.C.R.I employee, but after being fired for an incident that involved a copier machine breaking down and ejecting ink, he vowed that one day all his classmates and business partners will pay for the mockery they made of him. As Baxter Stockman Season 1 I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman:' When Stockman makes his debut in this episode, he gets caught by the Turtles trying to break into the T.C.R.I Building in a shoddily made suit of powered battle armor. The Turtles defeated him easily and tossed him into a dumpster when an alarm was activated. However, during the fight, Michelangelo drops Donatello's new T-Pod, a music player equipped with a highly advanced A.I microchip. Stockman finds it and plugs it into his armor. Almost immediately the chip upgrades his armor into an incredibly formidable force. Stockman and the Turtles fight again, this time with the Turtles ending up in the dumpster. After talking it over with Splinter, the boys come up with a plan. The others distract Stockman long enough for Mikey to shove a beehive into the cockpit. This causes Stockman to lose control and reveal the T-Pod on his back. The Turtles all strike at this weak point and the armor loses power and deactivates. Once again, Stockman is thrown into the dumpster. Mousers Attack!: '''Stockman reappears with a new invention; his robotic M.O.U.S.E.R.S (Mobile Offensive Underground Search Excavation and Retrieval Sentries). At first the Mousers only steal small electronics from the Purple Dragons' stash. Once Leonardo and Raphael find Stockman's hideout, he sprays them with red mist that the Mousers key in on and attack the two turtles. While the Turtles try and deal with the Mousers, the Purple Dragons abduct Stockman and bring him to Dogpound. He orders Stockman to hack into April O Neil's stolen phone in order to find The Sewer Lair. However, before the hack can be completed, Leo and Raph lead the Mousers back to the hideout and spray the red mist on Stockman and Dogpound. Dogpound flees, grabbing Stockman on the way. He takes him to Shredder who, under threat, enlists his technological services. In this episode Raph and Leo call him "Dexter Spackman" which annoys him very much. ''The Alien Agenda: '''Stockman appears again, this time trying to make Fishface's legs. He is intimidated by Shredder when he takes too long to create the legs. In the end, he gets a data bit of the Kraang tech. And he says that its exactly the kind of transmat neural interface that he has been trying to develop. 'The Pulverizer: Stockman doesn't act much in this episode except for adding the finishing touches to Fishface's legs. ''Baxter's Gambit: '''Stockman sets a trap to get rid of not only the Turtles, but Dogpound and Fishface as well. He designs a maze loaded with deadly weapons and traps hoping that they and the animosity between the groups would destroy them. However, the mutants battle through his gauntlet while Mikey is distracting him by asking how he became so interested in supervilliany, prompting Stockman to explain his origins, and nearly defeat him but he is able to escape. Season 2 'Mikey Gets Shellance: He is shown in the remains of the TCRI Building trying to get the tech Donnie was looking for to create a mutant army. After being captured by Dogpound (soon to be known as Rahzar), he is outfitted with a neck brace with miniature Mutagen canisters hooked to it, meaning if he double crossed him, he would become a mutant. He was last seen being taken to Shredder's lair by Karai. '[[Wormquake!|''Wormquake!]]: Stockman appears shortly with the mutagen collar still around his neck. As Stockman-Fly [http://tmnt2012series.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lonely_Mutation_of_Baxter_Stockman The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman]: Stockman is seen is his lab with a housefly flying around his desk and utterly fails to make an army of mutants for Shredder, who pushes the button on his mutagen neck brace as a result. The terrified Stockman, having just let that fly land on his nose, mutates into a humanoid housefly with a large head, bulging green eyes, a vertical mouth and a shriveled lobster's claw for a right hand. Bitter of his terrible fate, he gives himself a nice nickname based on his surname, "Stockman-Fly", and figures out that he could become more human than he ever was if he combined fresh human DNA with his mutated DNA. He kidnaps April and takes her into his lab, intending to trade her for Donnie's Retromutagen or fuse himself with her via mutagen to become more human. However, the Turtles and Casey Jones defeat him, and Rahzar takes him back to Shredder's hideout. Shredder tells Stockman-Fly that he must make Shredder one last mutant. Stockman-Fly reluctantly agrees while Rahzar tosses him a chocolate bar. [http://tmnt2012series.wikia.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_the_Kuro_Kabuto The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto]: 'Stockman-Fly was one of the mutants chasing the turtles and Anton Zeck. He never spoke this episode. He only buzzed. '[http://tmnt2012series.wikia.com/wiki/Vengeance_is_Mine Vengeance Is Mine]: '''Stockman-Fly can talk and was preparing the snake DNA for Shredder. When Shredder scared him, he spilled some retromutagen in the Snake DNA and pours it into the mutagen. He was upset that his lab was destroyed. Season 3 [[Return to New York|''Return to New York]]:' Stockman-Fly is seen trying to perfect retromutagen for himself until Shredder gives him a feral Master Splinter. Splinter has lost his mind and Shredder wants Stockman-Fly to bring it back. Stockman puts Splinter into a giant pet rat cage and teases him with cheese. The Turtles try to free Splinter only for Stockman-Fly to find them. They have a short battle until Stockman-Fly releases a group of mutated crustacean/Shredder clones aka the Shredder Elite. The Shredder Elite fight the Turtles until one by one they are defeated along with Stockman-Fly by Splinter. '''Serpent Hunt'': Stockman-Fly appeared as a short cameo of him operating a machine to mutate Zeck and Ivan Steranko into Bebop and Rocksteady. Appearance As Baxter Stockman: '''Stockman is timid, dorky and wears a pink sweater, blue jeans and round glasses. He has a pronounced black afro, a thick mustache and waxy black skin. '''As Stockman-Fly: '''Stockman-Fly looks pretty much the same, except with a very huge head with bulging green eyes sprouting long antennae-like eyelashes on the sides of the nose, a vertical mouth and his afro completely messed up to look like a arrow. He has a slightly shriveled lobster's claw for a right hand and extremely long fabric-like wings sprouting from his back. He still wears the pink sweater and blue jeans, which have many small rips made by the prickly body hair. Personality Baxter Stockman has been pushed around and put down for his entire life. His classmates at school when he was a boy, and his co-workers as an adult - they have all verbally abused him. When the Turtles threw him in a dumpster, he confessed to them that they weren't the first to do this to him. He was fired from his job at T.C.R.I. for simply breaking a printer, though it apparently wasn't his fault. He decided to make a suit of power armor and have his vengeance. He is highly strung and gets offended rather easily. He views himself as a comic-book style super-villain and tries way too hard to appear more evil and dangerous than he usually is. He often speaks in a low, gravelly tone, though his voice is naturally higher. He occasionally uses more words than necessary in an overly dramatic, "evil" way. He is so completely non-threatening that the Turtles forget his name half the time. In "Mousers Attack!", both Raph and Leo called him "Dexter Spackman", which annoys him. As Stockman-Fly, he is far more evil and animal like, though still possesses his scientific mind and Shredder still finds value in this. He is far more aggressive. He is also stronger; He could even take down some robot foot soldiers. Abilities, Skills, Weaponry and Powers 'Inventing: '''He is very skilled at mechanics and electrical engineering. '''Genetics: '''He has enough knowledge of genetics as he attempts to create a mutant army for Shredder. '''StockmanPod Suit: '''His shoddily-made suit of powered battle armor is upgraded into incredible size by Donatello's T-Pod. '''Mousers: '''He is shown to have an army of small drones that can attack from underground and steal any technology for him, including electronics. '''Acid Spit: ' He has special power to spit that is strong enough to dissolve metal. 'Enhanced Hearing: '''He can hear from long distances. '''Enhanced Strength: '''He can take on more than one person in hand-to-hand combat. He even can lift the turtles in their with no sign of struggle. '''Enhanced Speed: '''His wings gives him enough speed to keep up with vehicles like the Shellraiser and Steranko's helicoptor. '''Crawl: '''He can crawl on flat surfaces regardless to inclination all flies. '''Flight: ' He is shown to fly over buildings and he fly more then walking. 'Intelligence and Communication: '''He is shown to have his intelligence as human and has retained it due to his mutation. He can still talk but now as buzzing and hissing. '''Stamina and Endurance: '''He can fly a bit faster than before (which was with his helicopter helmet) without showing to be exhaustion at all and is able to endure hits from the Turtles. Quotes *"Holy cow, you guys are Turtles!"'' *''"The name is BAXTER STOCKMAN!"'' *''(to the Turtles) "So, we'll call it a tie?"'' *''"Yes, the bonus round...of DOOM!"'' *''"No please! I'm extremely fragile!"'' *'''No, don't you see?? It swims, flies, and knows taekwondo! It's a triple-threat! *'Please, master Shredder! I've got plans - huge plans! Mutant pigs and rhinos!' *''"TWO BECOME ONE!!!"'' Trivia *Rahzar said that he believed Baxter will become a lowly bug, and it turns out that his predictions were correct. *He is one of the Turtles oldest enemies, having first appeared in the 2nd issue of the original Mirage comics series, which was also April O'Neil's first comic book appearance. (It should be noted he never mutated into a fly outside of the current and original animated series however.) *He is a parody of the 1950's film "The Fly". *Its also worth noting that this new Baxter Fly looks very similar to The Fly from the film "Return of The Fly!", due to it having a very huge head. *Stockman-Fly is a character that has appeared in a different TMNT series (1987 Series). *Much like WingNut and Dogpound, one Stockman-Fly's arms is deformed and slightly shriveled. *He told Dogpound that he knew a cure for the mutation, though this was a probably a lie so that he could avoid Dogpound's wrath. *He mentions his idea of Mutant pigs and rhinos, which possibly foreshadows that he will create Bebop and Rocksteady. *He has an addiction to chocolate bars due to flies being attracted by sugar. *He barfs yellow or orange acid on all his food before he eats it up. *He buzzes like a fly a lot when he says some things. (Especially, words that start with S.) *The part in some episodes where the Turtles forget his name is a running gag. * He speaks in "Vengeance is Mine " but not in "The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto ", where instead he buzzes. *Fishface thinks Shredder is uglier than Stockman in his fly form. *It was confirmed that a figure of Stockman fly is set to be released by Playmates later this year. * It's a running gag that when he creates an invention, he ends it with the words "of doom." * In Serpent Hunt he made his first non speaking appearance in season 3. Gallery See Baxter Stockman/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Bad Guys Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Nonmutants Category:The Foot Clan Category:Villans Category:Inventors Category:Adults Category:Alive Category:Criminals Category:Scientists Category:Hostages Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Insects Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Evil Mutants Category:Returning Category:Running Gags Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Turtles enemies Category:Bad Mutants Category:Victims Category:Kraang's enemies Category:The Kraang Category:The Show